Nick
Nick is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala, Survivor: All Stars, Survivor: Thailand and Survivor: India. Survivor: Guatemala Nick began Survivor: Guatemala, originally on the yellow Nakúm tribe. The tribe was extremely strong, only losing one of the three immunity challenges. Nick voted with the majority in sending home challenge liability Sam at their first tribal council. At the tribe switch, Nick was placed on the blue Yaxhá tribe along with original members Danny and Harry Amelia. The tribe only lost one of the three immunity challenges. When this happened, Nick stuck with his original tribe and with the help of Harry, Kurtis was voted out. In the merged tribe, Nick formed a tight alliance with Harry Amelia and Jade. They blindsided their original Nakúm members of Aaron, Eileen and Danny. Now in a position of power, they voted out Jasmin and Harry. As the only original Nakúm member left, the trio voted out Harriet. At the Final Four, Nick and Harry Amelia competed against Karina and Jade for power. At tribal, Nick and Harry Amelia voted for Jade whereas Jade and Karina voted for Nick. After a tie-breaking revote, the votes remained deadlocked and the pair had to go through a fire-making challenge. Jade lost and became the next member of the jury. When Nick won the final immunity challenge, he chose to take Karina to the final because she was weaker, making Harry Amelia the final member of the jury. Now in the Final Tribal Council, the majority of the jury believed that Nick made the right decision in choosing Karina over Harry Amelia for a better shot at winning. Others criticised however, if he just took the easy way out of the game. in the end, Nick was given the title of Sole Survivor, earning six of seven jury votes from Danny, Eileen, Harry Amelia, Harry, Harriet and Jade. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For his near perfect strategic and social game in Guatemala, Nick was given a spot on the yellow Saboga tribe during Survivor: All Stars. The women of his tribe early on formed their own alliance. Nick was placed in the minority when no other of his tribe mates wanted to work with Nick. When Saboga lost the first immunity challenge, the female alliance stuck together and sent home Nick, making him the first All Star voted out. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Nick then competed in Survivor: Thailand originally on the yellow Kung tribe. This tribe consisted of castaways with a cancer horoscope. They only lost one of the first five immunity challenges, with the tribe unanimously voting out Alistair. At the tribe dissolve, Nick was placed on the purple Hying Saw tribe along with original members Harriet and Heron. At the tribes first loss the threesome voted together for Laura, but the rest of the tribe held the majority and sent Heron home. After an immunity win, the tribe had to send two more members home. Liam was voted out for his untrustworthiness and Natalia was apart of another smaller alliance. At the merge, the Hying Saw tribe split apart and formed their own groups. This was their demise as Ta Chang stuck together and sent home Katniss and Laura. The original Kung members were the next targets, starting with Harriet and followed shortly by Nick, making them all members of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jeremiah to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India Nick, along with the former Sole Survivors then competed in Survivor: India and he was originally placed on the purple Vishnu tribe. He formed an alliance early on with Hunter, Jon and Joe. At the first loss, the alliance came together and voted for Karleigh before unanimously sending home Joe. At the tribe dissolve, Nick remained on Vishnu along with his original members Grayson and Cecilia. He, on the new tribe, formed an alliance with Grayson, Mikey and Blue Jay. At the first loss, they unluckily voted for Marina and instead Darcy was voted out. He was then apart of a minority alliance for the majority of pre-merge tribal councils. This resulted in the eliminations of Blue Jay, Jen, Alexys and Cecilia. At this point, Grayson made the merge. The majority alliance of the tribe, the Australian Outback Alliance, planned on voting out the minority alliance. This resulted in the eliminations of Katie, Marina and Grayson. In the minority alliance and not an Australian Outback winner, Nick was voted out and became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Nick is the youngest Survivor winner ever, winning at aged 19. **Nick is the only Sole Survivor to be apart of a tie-breaker in the season they won. **Nick is the third Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council, following Jon from Survivor: Palau and Cecilia from Survivor: Micronesia. They would be followed by Joe from Survivor: Samoa, Jen from Survivor: South Pacific, Bianca from Survivor: Caramoan and India from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Nick's elimination in Thailand made him the 400th person to be eliminated from the game. *Nick only received votes against him from females during Guatemala and votes against him from males during his time in Thailand. *He is the highest ranking member of the Nakúm (during Guatemala) and Kung (during Thailand) tribe. **Interestingly enough, they are both yellow tribes. Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways